


The Dangers of Skinny Dipping

by Tsula



Category: One Piece
Genre: Citrus-y, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan for seducing your captain went a lot smoother in your head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Skinny Dipping

This was absolutely mortifying. 

You kept trying to pull your shirt farther down, but it simply wasn’t long enough. It covered you just enough that, if you were standing still, nothing _revealing_ was in sight. However, every stride, every breeze, seemed to make it far too short to keep your modesty intact should anyone stumble upon you as you made your way to the ship. It also was far too much to hope that you could make it from the tree line, across the shore, up the gangplank, and all the way to your room without anyone noticing your state of undress. 

All because you had to tease the captain. 

The look on Shanks’ face when you’d walked off the ship wearing nothing but _his shirt_ and a flimsy pair of lacy panties had made you feel powerful. Catching the eye of one of the most dangerous men in the world was a flattering thing, but having him look at you as though he wanted to _devour_ you was an intoxicating power trip. So much so that you’d been able to smother the embarrassment of strutting passed the rest of the crew just to taunt Shanks. 

It wasn’t as though you could have foreseen the problem that arose from your choice of wardrobe though. You’d worn it to provoke Shanks into following as you headed for the nearby spring with the intention of a little skinny dipping. Something that you were hoping he’d join in on. 

However, a certain mischievous little creature had decided to nick your panties after you’d disrobed and gone swimming. You only realized this when he was nearly out of sight, his long fluffy black tail whipping around the tree as he ran off with your panties in his mouth. 

Suddenly you understood exactly how people could be so terrible as to skin minks for their admittedly soft fur. You were feeling quite vindictive enough to skin the little monster just then. Nothing like a cold trip home wearing only a wet _white_ shirt to really put a damper on the mood. You were sincerely hoping that none of the crew saw your mink running around with obviously feminine underwear in his mouth. Even drunk, most of them would be able to put two and two together easily enough—they’d all seen you leave the ship and what you were wearing when you left. 

You peeked your head around the bend, making sure the coast was clear before you risked moving around the tree and onto the path back to the ship. Though it was unlikely that the crew would forego their usual post-landing ritual of getting drunk off their asses just to go for a swim. Most of them were likely too intoxicated at this point to even walk. Sadly though, they would still likely be coherent enough to laugh their asses off at your predicament. 

Just as you’d feared though, someone _was_ coming down the path. The person in question was in fact heading towards the spring and subsequently where you were standing half-naked. He noticed you the moment you poked your head out too. Thankfully though _he_ was the lesser evil in this situation. 

Shanks seemed caught between concern and amusement as you peered around the tree with a head of dripping hair and a look of scorn and worry on your face. “Any particular reason you’re running around wet and half naked?”

His tone was amused enough to make you scowl. You opened your mouth to give him a rather sassy reply when you noticed something behind him that had you pointing and exclaiming: “Get him, quick!” 

He spun swiftly and locked eyes with your mink. You didn’t have to see his face to be able to guess his expression. “Are those your—”

“Shanks!” 

“Right, right!” He chased after the little devil as it sprinted off into the trees again, leaving you alone to your near nakedness and even more embarrassed than before. 

It was at least better that Shanks was the one to come along, rather than someone else. Not only because he had seen you naked before—though that was a big part of it—but, also because he was less likely to tease you _too much_ about the incident. You weren’t exactly hopeful that he’d just let this one slide.

So there you stood waiting in the dark, hoping that Shanks would be able to catch the little thief before he got back to camp or someone else came along. That he’d actually catch him was never in question. Minks were fast, but Shanks was faster. 

Just how long you stood there waiting, shivering in the breeze, you couldn’t be sure. Long enough to berate yourself for leaving your clothes unguarded, but not long enough to wonder too much at when Shanks would be back. 

He came into view at almost the exact point he’d disappeared with something furry wrapped happily across his shoulders and something lacy in his hand. As soon as he got close you could tell that he was trying very hard not to smirk or laugh at your expense, and it made your cheeks feel unbearably hot. 

You snatched the garment out of his hand without a word and he stood in silence as you huffily yanked them on. When you glanced up at him he was staring at you and his eyes were practically glowing from his amusement as he stroked the mink on his shoulders. 

“I went skinny dipping.” You stated as an answer to one of many unspoken questions.

“Without me?” The amusement in his tone made you want to slam your head against something. So did the fact that the overgrown rat on his shoulders was suddenly the model of perfect behavior. 

“Well, I was kind of thinking you might be hot on my heels considering what I’m wearing.” You sassed with no small amount of snark thanks to his all too obvious enjoyment of the situation. 

“Sadly I was held up by the aftermath of your little show.” He smirked and suddenly you had even _more_ to be flustered about. “Nothing too big, mostly just a lot of congratulations, well wishes, and one particularly long, drunken chat about safe sex.” 

You slapped a hand to your face instead of slamming your head against the nearest tree. 

“This was such a terrible idea.” You groaned and Shanks chuckled, reaching out to pull you to his chest.

“Now don’t say that~” He positively cooed, making you feel warm for an entirely different reason. There was still a great deal of amusement in his tone, but it was overpowered by something much more enticing. “I _really_ enjoyed the show and I just _love_ your idea about a dip.” 

He pulled your hand away from your face leaning in for a long, slow, and lingering kiss. “Give me a minute to lock up the thief and I’ll gladly take you up on that offer in fact.” 

Your head was reeling as he pulled away, turning on his heels to head back for the ship. He was out of sight in a matter of seconds and you were using the nearest tree to brace yourself as he left. That man’s mouth was about the deadliest weapon you’d ever encountered. You were incredibly thankful that he wasn’t more devious with its use—he’d be able to get you to do anything then and it was already hard enough to resist him as it was. 

After a few deep breaths you pulled yourself together enough to stagger back towards the spring, dropping Shanks’ wet shirt on the bank before throwing yourself into the water to cool off. It felt like your skin was going to melt clean off your bones just thinking about your tease of a captain’s intentions. Your own had been just as naughty, but having him use them against you like that just made your body overheat. 

You stayed under long enough to make your lungs ache and surfaced for air just in time to have it knocked out of reach. 

Shanks was already back and he’d left his shirt behind. He was standing on the shore looking quite delicious wearing only his pants. His hands paused at the hem of them when he noticed your gaze. The smirk on his lips might have belonged to the devil himself, but you doubt he wore it half as well as Shanks did. 

He was very slow with the way he undressed, methodical and taunting in such a way that it felt unbearable waiting for him to finish. He popped the first button, letting his slacks sag low on his hips, but he seemed to be in no hurry to push them further. No, he was much too preoccupied enjoying the way your eyes lingered there was if you might will them down with need alone. 

When it became apparent that he was perfectly content to let you suffer, you dove under the water and swam for the shore. If he wasn’t going to take them off himself, then by _god_ you would rip them right off of him. 

You gripped the shoreline that hovered scant inches above the water, pulling yourself out into the chill evening wind. His gaze dropped first to your pert breasts, lingering there to take in what the cold air was doing to them, and then it headed south. 

Your entire body sizzled under his scrutiny as you came upon him like a beast on the prowl. You gripped the waist band of his pants, pulling yourself into him as he leaned down suddenly for a kiss that was all fire and _need_. He was a tease from a distance, but it was proving much harder for him to maintain that while up close and personal. 

Pressed up against him you could feel the effect you had on his body, just as he could no doubt tell the effect he was having on yours. Even though his pants were loose, they were not nearly loose enough. You could feel the strain, the _tension_ caused by his desire for you. That he hadn’t already tossed them off in a frenzy spoke volumes about his self-control.

You all but yanked them down his legs, though he gave you no opportunity to admire the scenery as he kicked them off and lifted you right off the ground. Your legs wrapped automatically around his hips and you shivered at the way he felt between your thighs. It was almost intoxicating enough to keep you from noticing that he was moving, though you didn’t quite register to where until you were both submerged. 

He was still kissing you beneath the water, though the jolting chill was enough to douse some of the fire he’d ignited and put you in the mood for a little revenge. 

You pulled out of his grasp with a smirk, heading quickly for the surface. His hand ghosted over your legs, leaving them tingling, though he did nothing to actually halt your escape. 

You broke the surface with a gasp, not just because you were nearly out of air but also because of where his lips were. Against your hip, across your stomach, over your breasts, and finally against your shoulder as he resurfaced. He didn’t stop there though as he trailed them up the side of your throat while pulling you back into his embrace.

Your idea about revenge was snuffed out before you could even get started. Your legs were back around his waist before you could remember why you even _wanted_ to avenge yourself against him. What could be worth giving up even a moment of feeling his naked body pressed so insistently against your own? Of delighting in the way he desired you, _needed_ you? 

A strange sort of shuffling sound briefly broke through the haze. Shanks turned to look toward the shoreline and you followed his gaze at first with dazed confusion and then with a sort of mixed horror and amusement as you both realized what was going on.

“Are those your—?” You started, staring at the scene of a familiar and furry creature dragging off something a little too big for him. 

“Yep.” Shanks replied with a sigh as you both watched the mink run off with his pants. 

At least it wasn’t your panties this time, though it was going to be quite the sight if the captain strolled back into camp naked as a jay bird.


End file.
